With the increasing complexity of modern technology, software tools have become an important resource for designers of electronics (and software) components and systems. In particular, software tools for obtaining projections of performance statistics, or other statistical information, regarding a pending design can be very useful.
For example, computer aided design (CAD) software tools have been developed which can provide designers of integrated circuits with projections of how circuits they are designing are likely to perform. Such tools may provide useful statistical estimates, for example, of critical timing paths, resource usage, power consumption, and other issues important for assessing the effectiveness of a pending design of an electronics system or product. Similarly, in the software context, tools have been developed for evaluating various parameters of interest in a software program. For example, in the software context, performance estimates of interest might include, the amount of memory, or processor resources, a software program is likely to require.
Frequently, such statistical feedback information will be generated as part of a process in which a program file is compiled.
Such information can be critical in helping designers to identify which aspects of their design are likely to be successful, and which are likely to be problem areas. Given the complexity of modern devices and systems, such information is often difficult or impossible for a designer to anticipate or estimate by themselves without the aid of such software tools.
While presently existing systems for providing such feedback to programmers exist, they do not fully realize the benefits such feedback mechanisms could provide. Various embodiments of the present disclosure seek to improve upon and provide more sophisticated techniques for implementing such statistical feedback software tools.